LOTM: Dark Skies S2 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back at Lost Haven inside the Archive as the Renegades repair the damage outside. Garrick walks down the hall before he begins to hear a sound...the sound of crying. He passes by to see Nagisa holding Kotoko who is crying) Nagisa: It's okay Kotoko. Kotoko: No it's not! What do you think they're doing to him, they could've already executed him by now! (Garrick knocks on the doorway) Garrick: Am I interrupting? Kotoko: *Wipes tears* Its nothing! Garrick: It doesn't seem like nothing. Kotoko: Look please leave us alone! Nagisa: I'm sorry sir. My sister and me are...Going though some things. Garrick: *Enters the room* Your sister huh? You must be the Akechi siblings right? Nagisa: Yeah. I'm Nagisa and this is Kotoko. Garrick: I'm Garrick as you already know. So what's got your sister down. Kotoko: I told you its nothing! Garrick: I sense your anger Kotoko, there's no point in hiding it. I sense your feelings, and I feel your pain. Kotoko:...... *Covers her face and sobs* Nagisa: *Sighs* ... Garrick: What happened with you two? Nagisa:.... Its our brother... Masaru... Kotoko: THAT MONSTER KILLED HIM!!! Garrick: Monster?? Nagisa: Alkorin... Masaru tried to fight him and.... He just snapped his neck. Garrick:.... I see.... Nagisa: Lambert took his body after we left with you and is keeping it preserved. Garrick: I'm sorry.... The Shadow have taken so much from everyone.... Kotoko: *Sniff* After he killed him.... He did something to him.... Garrick: Did what? Nagisa: He.... He did something. It looked like he made a... A clone of Masaru. Garrick: A clone? Nagisa: Yes, it...It looked just like one of those things. Garrick: That means he stole Masaru's soul. Kotoko: What? Garrick: That's how most Shadows are made, they're the drained souls of it's previous victims. They follow every single command they're given mindlessly. Kotoko:.... So.... You're saying... That monster not only killed my brother.... But made him a Shadow??? Garrick: I'm afraid so.... Nagisa:..... That.... Bastard... Kotoko:... *Tears up some more* Masaru... He's doomed to serve that monster forever...? Garrick: Not exactly. Nagisa: What do you mean? Garrick: There's two ways that a corrupted soul can be restored. Either we kill Alkorin or capture his clone, purify the soul and place it back into his body. Kotoko: So you're saying if we get him, we can bring him back to being himself? Garrick: Yes. (Garrick stands) Garrick: Well, I hoped this whole talk helped you. Kotoko: *Wipes her tears and smiles* Thank you.. Nagisa: Yes. Thanks to you, we know we can get our Brother back. Garrick: My pleasure. You kids take care. (Garrick leaves as he senses the siblings new found hope. Garrick nears another room as he hears talking) Brody: Mick I can't believe you know Garrick! Mick: I'm sorry for keeping that a secret Brody, but Garrick asked me to do so. Levi: What's that? (Mick looks and finds his radio, which has clearly been modified. Garrick then walks in) Garrick: That is how he's kept in contact with me. Sarah: But...How? Garrick: I contacted him first when I tried to see if there really was life on your side of the Omniverse. Been talking for a good twenty years in my time. Dane: How long would that be in ours? Mick: Maybe a few months? Garrick: So, I've got a question for all of you now. How long have you known each other? Brody: What do you mean? Garrick: Well let's see here. All the Rangers in our world got splayed open by a deranged Shadow King, but you guys don't seem to be Generation One Rangers, so how long has this been going on? Tommy: *enters the room* For a long time. Garrick: Oh my god... Tommy Oilver... Tommy: Pleasure to talk to you Garrick. Garrick: I never thought I'd get a chance to talk to one of the original Power Rangers. So the Rangers have been for a long time? Tommy: Yep. Some of the Ranger teams come from different universes or timelines. (Garrick laughs) Tommy: What's so funny? Garrick: Nothing, it's just last time I saw you, you were sitting in a morgue after getting killed by Shadow Forces. Tommy: What even happened back then? Garrick: What happened was that we couldn't get to you in time. Your zords were gone, you were all surrounded. By the time we reached you, Pure Shadows were feasting on the remains. Tommy: Jesus. Garrick: Yeah, you were a good man. Tommy: Well, I'm here now. Garrick: Heh, yeah... Though that was a dark day, its good to see that there are other Rangers out there doing good. I see you got two groups of Rangers to. Tommy: Yeah. You met Brody and his team. The other group is the E-10. They take after the E-9. In fact: Two of the original E-9's were Cloe's parents. Garrick: Cloe. She's Prince Daniel Bearinger's girlfriend right? Calvin: Yep. They've been a couple for awhile now. Preston: They had been friends even longer. Hayley: Those two make a great team. Sarah: Where is Cloe anyway? Brody: Last I heard she was at the Library. Garrick: Great, thanks. (Garrick leaves and walks down the hall. Cloe is seen looking through various books before Garrick is heard behind her) Garrick: Psychic eh? (Cloe turns and finds Garrick leaning against the wall) Garrick: Don't try to hide it. I sensed your presence from a mile away. Cloe: Y-Yes I am. Garrick: I thought so. I'm a psychic myself. Cloe: So it was you I sensed when I first came here. Garrick: Yep that was me. Its impressive you were able to find me. You must be a powerful psychic. Cloe: So I've been told... Garrick: Something bothering you? Cloe: Its nothing. Stuff I already dealt with. Garrick: Doesn't seem that way. Cloe: Really its nothing. (Garrick at that moment walks up to Cloe. He holds up a hand) Cloe: Wait what are- (Garrick places his hand on Cloe's head which cause her to get a blank expression. Garrick is seen looking into Cloe's mind) Garrick: Yours is a powerful one. I've not seen psychic potential this great. You've only started using them a short time but you are capable of things it takes most people years to master. But why is it you- (Suddenly Garrick sees Cloe during one of her fights with her mother, Catherine Carter) Garrick: Wait.. Who is- (Suddenly Cloe's eyes close as her forehead glows. Gaarrick's surprise as he is suddenly pushed back by Cloe's psychic energy) Cloe: *Panting* Don't.... DO THAT! Garrick: Wow... So young yet you stopped me from reading your mind. Amazing. What else can you do? Cloe: I don't care what else I can do! My psychic powers, while useful, are dangerous! Garrick: What? What do you mean dangerous? Cloe:... *Sighs* These... Psychic powers of mine caused me lots of problems in the past. I do use them yes, but I fear what might happen if I use them to much. I might end up like.... Mom. Garrick: Your mom? Cloe: You saw the woman I was fighting right? Well for years she was obsessed with psychic powers. So much that when she saw I had powers, she wanted to experiment on my mind. Garrick: You don't say...? Cloe: She tried to kill me and my friends several times cause she wanted these powers... Although I was able to save her from herself, I still don't want to see the full extent of these powers like she did. Garrick: Why not? Cloe: Cause.... I might end up like she did.... Garrick: I understand where you come from. Cloe: How? Garrick: When I unlocked my powers, it came at a great cost. I couldn't control the sudden wave of power that had came over me... (Garrick turns) Garrick: I exploded in a wave of psychic energy and.... (Garrick turns back to Cloe) Garrick: I killed my entire family in one shot. (Cloe is shocked) Cloe: I...I'm so sorry. Garrick: Believe me kid, I'm full aware as to how dangerous these powers are. However, just cause they are dangerous, that doesn't mean you can't do good with them or that you'll end up like your mother. Cloe: How can you know for certain? Garrick: *Walks up to Cloe* We may not have known each other long, but I think I've seen enough of you to say you won't end up using your powers for evil or anything. Cloe:... Garrick: Not to mention your mind really is powerful. *Puts a hand on her shoulder* I feel you could do great things with it. If you learn to control that power. Cloe: What are you trying to say? Garrick: I'll cut right to point Cloe. I want to help you train. Cloe: Huh???? Garrick: You're not in total control. If you want to be the one holding the reins, you need to know how to control yourself in tense situations. Cloe: What do you mean? How do I do that? (Garrick sighs) Garrick Put them up. Cloe: What? Garrick: Yeah, come on put them up. (Cloe raises her fists) Garrick: Now the first thing, don't stress yourself out. Clear your mind of everything. If you let yourself stay open in these kinds of situations, your enemy won't need much to bring you down. Cloe: So, what do I do? Garrick: Swing. Cloe: You sure? Garrick: Yeah sure, right on the jaw. (Cloe swings for Garrick's face, but she suddenly stiffens up as Garrick stops her with his powers) Garrick: Now there lies the problem. You didn't wait when I told you to swing, you were supposed to wait for an opening. If I was a Shadow, you'd be dead right now. (Garrick releases Cloe) Garrick: Now, let's try this again. Cloe: *sighs* Okay. (Garrick and Cloe raise their fists) Garrick: Alright, now swing when you feel like the opponent is open. (Cloe swings which Garrick blocks with one hand) Garrick: Alright, I'm open now- (Cloe throws a punch, connecting with Garrick's jaw, kocking him back) Cloe: Oh my god, I am so sorry! Garrick: No no, it's fine. That was good. See what you can do when you're in control? Cloe: I guess so. Garrick: Good. Check back with me later, we'll get into something more advanced. (Garrick leaves down the hall. He walks a bit before hearing Lenius coughing and hacking in the bathroom. Garrick walks over and finds him in the bathroom vomiting blood.) Garrick: Lenius! (Garrick helps Lenius, who stops vomiting and begins having breathing problems. Garrick pulls him up onto a chair in the hall) Garrick: You alright? Lenius: N...No. (Garrick sits down next to Lenius) Garrick: You know, this is probably the highest point I've seen you at Lenius. Lenius: What...do you mean...? Garrick: When I first met you, you were a man without purpose. A man who had lost everything. But now, after everything you've done for Seris and these heroes...It shows me how much a man like you can change. Lenius: Heh...I haven't changed, I'm still a bad man. Garrick: Maybe your path isn't changing Lenius. Lenius: My path...is coming to an end Garrick. Garrick: I know man, I know...And I know that you will face your destiny like a man, like a warrior. Lenius: That's all I am...A fighter, a killer, and a....a crazy man. Garrick: So be it. You've lived your way, you'll die your way. But before that happens, you need to show the world what heroes like you can really do. Lenius: Well I try Garrick. But I guess it's just that...that...*sighs* I'm afraid. (Garrick puts his hand on Lenius's shoulder) Garrick: There is nothing to be afraid of Lenius. Take a gamble that love exists, and do a loving act. That is how you'll earn your redemption as a true hero. Lenius:... Thanks Garrick... I am happy to see you again. Garrick: Same here Lenius. I'm sorry I was gone for so long. (Lenius smiles at Garrick who smiles back) Garrick: Well, I'm gonna go check on Lost Haven's repair. Lenius: Alright. Garrick: I suggest that you go rest. Save your energy. Lenius: Yeah, good point. I'll see you around Garrick. Garrick: See ya later. (Garrick heads outside to check out Lost Haven. Moments after going outside, he is met by Seris) Seris: Garrick. We have a problem. Garrick: What is it? (Seris holds up WANTED poster. On it are both Daniel and Cloe) Seris: Sarco is after them.... Garrick:.......... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts